


Back to Hoth

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Friendship, Mando'a, Team Bonding, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, just them being adorable lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: Nino is having troubles being back to Hoth considering her problems with the Chiss Ascendancy.





	Back to Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> My other bounty hunter, Nino :3 to learn more about her visit my blog @tracinyad.tumblr.com..I plan to post more about her..feel free to leave a comment..i mean pls do ;w;

‘Hey, guys? I just thought of something. what if you and Torian dealt with this bounty instead? Oh and take Gault too.’ Nino abruptly blurted out while fidgeting with her armor…Like what she’s been doing for the past three hours.

The three froze for a second in the galley. Torian’s eyebrows lifting and disappearing into his mess of blond hair. He blurted out a, ‘No!’ before quietening and trying to make an eye contact with the chiss woman, their captain who looked ashamed and troubled with her head bowed to her hands. She had puffed out her cheeks, almost like a sullen child trying to find a way out of responsibilities. 

Mako too raised a brow…-now to Torian as well, c’mon she was not that bad of a shot!…- but seemed less shocked; grabbing her mug with two hands instead and peering over it to Nino instead; 

‘Are you ill?’ she asked; checking her forehead, skin cool to the touch; as usual…an info she found out from all the time she tended to her wounds. 

Nino shook her head and sighed just as Gault climbed up the stars, rather loudly. Like a rebellious teenager, Mako snickered but Nino’s offer had her concerned. Nino? Dodging work? 

There had to be a matter of life and death.

She didn’t know much of her past, but Nino had made it known that her family didn’t care for her like the rest of her people; rather grudgingly. She had looked so upset then Mako decided not to ask any more questions; no matter how it hurt her feelings to see she hadn’t come to see her as a close friend like she did. Maybe I share too much, she had thought but it was also a known stereotype that the chiss was a private people. She liked to think Torian didn’t know more than herself as well. Come to think of it, she didn’t know much about Torian’s past as well. Maybe that was the reason they got along so well. 

‘Okay…-okay.’ Nino sighed after minutes of tense silence, lifting her head; ‘I’ll go…okay? I’ll do it. But I’m going alone.’ She peered up at the newcomer who leaned against the doorframe grumpily. Gault was of course less than willing so he was instantly okay with her decision; he made a thumbs up; mumbled something like, watch yourself -which probably only Mako heard because of her enchanted hearing- and disappeared into downstairs….again.

Mako, of course, didn’t want to let her go alone; Hoth looked far too dangerous to even for a beast of a soldier like Nino but Torian sounded more offended than concerned; ‘thought we were going out together?’ 

‘I know.’ Nino said quietly, ‘ I know but…ugh -I don’t know how to say this…- but people will be less than..-kind probably. I just didn’t want you to see it.’ She glanced at both of them now, worriedly. Mako stared mouth agape for a second then she understood everything at once. her comments of the chiss ascendancy, her family…The way she didn’t even want to land on the ice planet…

‘Are you insane? Nino? Do you honestly think we’d think less of you because of some stuck up ass? I can’t believe this! Girl…Okay…I know we haven’t been the bestest of friends…- yet - but the fact you even think this? Honestly, I should kick your ass..right, Torian? Torian? ‘

The man in question was gazing at Nino with a strange expression. Sympathy? Tenderness? Whatever it was it seemed out of character on the Mandalorian’s face. Ah…of course, he’d understand; Mako thought. To feel like an enemy among your own people had to be a familiar for him. But even she was surprised when he reached out and clasped Nino’s vambrace, tightly. 

Nino looked up at Torian with glowing eyes and boy Make hadn’t ever felt this awkward in her life. She felt like she was interrupting a very private moment so she leaned back on her seat…-and found out the seat didn’t have a back to lean on- looking down on her now cooled tea. This also was the biggest clue that she had no chances with Torian. Even if she had, Mako couldn’t do this to Nino. He seemed to be only one she was sharing as much. How could she even attempt it, then? So unfair, she thought. All the good guys are taken.

‘You should.’ Torian spoke out suddenly glancing at Mako; pulling her out of her thoughts; ‘ Or I will. Maybe after this mission.’ he shrugged slightly aiming a small smile at Nino who sighed and grumbled but got up anyway; 

‘I got your six.’ 

‘Wherther I want it or not apparently…’ Nino quipped but she wasn’t too unhappy now; reaching out to Mako and pulling her into an awkward hug; making her face smash against the front of her armor but not painfully;

‘Oh..Okay.’ Mako mumbled; Yup. No way I’m doing this. Farewell, Torian.

‘Thank you, Mako. This means so much to me. I don’t really show it, I know but I love you, you know, I’m so glad we met and partnered up.’

‘Ahh…’Mako had a hard time coming with a witty answer to such…confession? ‘Thanks? I mean! Yes…Same…Same to you..’

‘Ready when you are.’ Torian called out from behind them; eyeing the two woman; is he…jealous? Mako thought amused, and feeling bold she reached up to kiss Nino’s cheek. The chiss smiled brightly at that; ‘For luck? Why thank you!’ Then she pulled on her helmet. ‘Just so you know,’ she turned to Torian; ‘I’m not taking this off. Let’s go then and be done with it.’

He nodded and before pulling on his helmet, stopped her again; ‘I agree with Mako, Whatever happened in the past doesn’t define you anymore. Cin vhetin…A fresh start. You’re a Mandalorian now. You don’t….care about what they say do you? That’d make no sense. A waste of time. ’

Nino briefly stared at him; impossible to read her expression through her helmet; she just shrugged her shoulders; ‘I don’t know’ she said ‘I suppose we’ll see.’ Then she left leaving Torian staring behind her. 

Mako rolled her eyes; ‘You just know what to say don’t you, Torian?

‘Wha..-what?! What did I say, now?’

Mako sighed; ‘I don’t know, to be honest. So are you going or shall I get..-’

Torian ran after her like the wind, before she could finish her offer.

I will have to intervene with this won’t I Mako thought a clueless pair of ditzes.

***


End file.
